The Great Change
by Dinofanx
Summary: What could've happened if instead of D-Stroy we were introduced to some other T-Trux? A female maybe?
1. How this huge mess started

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**WARNING: Not SMUT, but… but not smut. SFW**

It was raining outside, but that didn't really stop D-Structs from sending Skrap-It to get ore for tomorrow. Although he was beginning to worry cause it's been a while since Skrap-It left.

D-Structs was very nervous, but, for a change, it had nothing to do with Skrap-It. Every year, in autumn, T-Trux go through an 'uncomfortable' period, during which they grow a great wish to interfere with the opposite gender, wish to **mate**. It goes to levels they can't resist each other once a male sees a female, this only gets worse as T-Trux grows older. But good thing was, as long as there are no female T-Trux around, D-Structs didn't have any trouble during this part of the year. Even though he couldn't help it but feel pretty uneasy, he had some weird feeling he couldn't define and that really began to irritate him. D-Structs decided to try to sleep since it's been pretty late already. After a few minutes of vain attempts to fall asleep, he gave up and decided to listen to his instincts and go out. When he was near cave's entrance, he heard noise from the outside, he assumed that must be Skrap-It so he decided not to bother checking, at least until he heard a weak roar, D-Structs could tell it was coming from somewhere nearby. He left the Lair, ready to fight whoever dared to come on his territory.

D-Structs hit the brakes when he saw red and white colored T-Trux a little bit taller than him, standing only a couple of meters away from the Lair; it was a female… D-Structs could do nothing but stare at her, he was completely confused. He knew female T-Trux were dangerous and they ruled territories of their own, which meant, he has to attack her…but, his instincts were currently messing everything up; he had no idea what to do.

"Please… can I come… inside?" female T-Trux broke the silence with her soft, yet from cold, a bit shaky voice. D-Structs was stunned by her question but on his great surprise he said: "… Yes…" as he turned his back on her and went inside, female T-Trux started following him. Since they both were wet now, they went to the lava pool to get warm; none of them said a word for a solid five minutes.

"I am Julie, by the way," female T-Trux introduced herself. However, D-Structs show no reaction or interest, so she added: "What's your name?"

"What are you doing in my crater?" D-Structs suspiciously asked, ignoring her question entirely.

"Just passing through, if you must know," Julie sighed. D-Structs wasn't sure what to say, he could feel disappointment in her voice.

Julie glanced at the storm outside: "Let me stay for the night and I'll be out of your territory by morning. Does that work for you?" Julie said, this time with no emotion in her voice.

D-Structs was staring at the popping balloons in the lava pool "Of course," he wasn't sure why did he say this, he felt bad for being so rude towards Julie for some reason. She was also surprised by his answer, his voice, for the first time sounded nice. For a second she thought he was just like other T-Trux, selfish and mean…maybe she was wrong…

Julie smiled, "Thank you…" D-Structs felt she came a little closer to him.

"… D-Structs," he finally told her his name.

"Thank you, D-Structs," Julie corrected herself. By the sound of her voice, D-Structs could tell she was smiling again since her voice became even softer. He could feel Julie was looking at him, he decided to turn his head and look at her. When their eyes met D-Structs realized Julie's been standing pretty close to him, their faces were almost touching. They stood like that, looking in each other's eyes, without saying a word for a while. Then D-Structs looked away, he fixed his eyes on the lava pool again, he couldn't stand looking in Julie's eyes any longer, there was something about them which was making him feel uneasy, uncomfortable, nervous… Though he had to admit, Julie was beautiful, but not just on the outside; there' was something special, mysterious, intriguing about her, he could feel it. While standing next to her, D-Structs felt surprisingly relaxed. He couldn't stand being this close to her, it was driving him crazy, but kind of, in a good way… D-Structs felt Julie came even closer, but instead of standing next to him, she appeared in front of D-Structs, forcing him to back away from the lava pool. D-Structs was going backwards until he hit one of the Lair's walls and had to stop. Julie looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds, almost as she was trying to read from them. Then she lowered her head and cuddled up to D-Structs, he was deeply stunned by her move but he stayed quiet. When Julie received no reaction from him, she slowly moved her head from D-Structs's head to his hydraulics and started caressing them. D-Structs felt his body nervously twitched on Julie's move, hydraulics were T-Trux's most sensitive parts. Mechanisms behind them were unbelievably delicate and also T-Trux' weakest spot. It's the most direct way to their engines, all you have to do is break the thin coat of metal behind hydraulics and engine would be completely exposed. That's why D-Structs didn't feel comfortable with Julie tinkering there but yet her every touch was driving him crazy. Her breath was tickling his mechanisms; he enjoyed it.

"… S-Stop…" D-Structs unsurely told her, he couldn't even look at Julie. She simply smiled, but she didn't stop cuddling his hydraulics:

"That is what you say, but is it what you want, D-Structs?" Julie sighed as she said his name, her breath intensely tickled him, he couldn't help it…his body strongly twitched again…

Julie closed her eyes while she was slowly lifting her head to D-Structs's neck, she was constantly leaning against him: "You're trembling… I would say that you are enjoying this," she whispered flirtily. D-Structs couldn't resist her much longer, yet he wasn't sure he wanted to. Now she was caressing his head with hers.

"Or maybe… I am wrong, D-Structs?" she continued with her sweet voice; she was smiling. A delirious and pleased sigh escaped D-Structs. When his jaws opened Julie quickly used the chance; she put her upper jaw in his mouth. She softly bit his jaw, kissing him a couple of times. D-Structs was surprised, he just stood as Julie kept kissing him. Then she finally moved away from D-Structs, they were looking at each other's eyes, their faces were almost touching, again. Julie waited, she was smiling, it was like she knew exactly what was going to happen next and that was strongly attracting D-Structs to her.

Julie opened her jaws as she was about to say something, but before she could, D-Structs shut her by quickly putting his jaw in her mouth. This time. He softly bit her a couple of times. Julie expected him to do so, but she was still a little stunned by his move. Although after a few seconds she kissed him back. Their jaws stayed connected for a couple more minutes, then Julie slowly moved her head, so now, their noses were touching.

Julie smiled at him, "You're a pretty good kisser," she said as she petted his head with hers.

"You are not so bad either," D-Structs also smiled mildly.

Julie was cuddling his neck: "_Huh_, 'not bad'?" she was slowly moving her head towards his jaws, "… Allow me to impress you, D-Structs…" with that said, they kissed again. Except for their periodical moans and sighs, nothing could be heard in the Lair…at least until Skrap-It returned from his late ore run…

The Lair finally appeared in Skrap-It's sight. It took him hours to tow all the ore he found back to the cave. He got attacked by the Scrapadactyls at least five times, the good thing was that Scraptors weren't awake which made his task somewhat easier. When he finally towed the ore to Lair's entrance, he stood there for a minute to catch his breath. He decided to leave the ore next to Lair's metal doors. Then Skrap-It carefully stepped inside because he assumed D-Structs was asleep. But what he saw when he entered made him freeze in place. Inside was another T-Trux, it seemed it was a female; she and D-Structs were kissing, holding each other's hands. Skrap-It was shocked, he didn't know how to feel about this, they looked cute but he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the same time. Then he realized he should probably leave them, after all, this was between them? He slowly got out while trying not to draw their attention, but that wasn't really necessary since Julie and D-Structs were way too focused on each other to notice him.

When he exited the Lair he said, still pretty shocked: "I guess I'll have to _twitch_ find some other place to sleep tonight," his voice sounded just a little bit angry, but mostly confused. This was way too much for Skrap-It in only one night, he hoped D-Structs will at least explain him this tomorrow… But right now, he wanted to be somewhere far from here, it didn't matter where, so he just kept walking as far as he could…

**There's a LOT more of this story, but… Look, I initially intended to have the 1****st**** chapter be 10 000+ words long. And neither I or you, readers could go through with the text that big.**

**So, here's kind of a prologue.**

**Let me know what do you think. :)**


	2. Rough beginning

**If you notice something off with the text it's because this was written six months ago. And my style and everything changed / improved a lot since.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*Morning, in the Lair*

D-Structs and Julie were sleeping next to each other so their heads were touching. She was the first to wake up. She gently petted D-Structs's head once she realized he was about to wake up. D-Structs felt his head was mildly hurting, and his whole body was itchy, he tried to rewind the last night and remember what exactly happened, but most of it was a blur. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt Julie cuddling him, he carefully lifted his head, ignoring her. The moment he saw her everything came back to him, but for some reason, his head still hurt. Julie felt something was bothering him, she cuddled up to him again, D-Structs skeptically placed his head on her back. Then Julie moved away, look on her face was pretty serious now, she must've somehow discovered what was wrong. She was about to say something when she noticed D-Structs looked away, he closed his eyes and shook his head a little. He was trying not to draw her attention. Julie knew exactly what was going on, she drove around the lava pool and appeared in front of D-Structs. She looked directly into his eyes, D-Structs tried but couldn't avoid her look. Julie realized he's too stubborn to simply listen to her, so she thought of another way. D-Structs noticed Julie came closer to him, but, in a different way than the last time, as he turned his head, Julie suddenly kissed him.

He stood for a second before he got his jaws out of hers, "Quit it!" he said a bit angrily.

Julie was looking at him: "You didn't complain last night, did you?" she reminded him, she was angry and annoyed by the way he acted. On her statement D-Structs just looked away, he didn't wish to talk about the last night.

Julie once again understood him, she continued much softer: "I know what you're thinking; you think what happened was a mistake-"

"-It was!" D-Structs interrupted her. Julie was shocked, his voice was, cold, rude, and his words, **heartbreaking**.

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual," she hissed and went towards the exit. But when she was at the opening something inside of her told her to stop so, she turned, discovering D-Structs was looking at her. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to make the mistake of trusting him too much again.

She mirthlessly said, "If it means something; you were pretty good for the first time".

D-Structs was surprised and shocked, he nervously asked, "How did you know this was my…" he didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

Julie was glad she managed to make him open up a little, she found the way he acted quite entertaining, "You've just told me," she softly smiled at him. Her answer made D-Structs feel even more uncomfortable, he also felt his head was hurting more now, it seemed pain was getting a bit stronger each minute. He turned his back on Julie again but she instinctively came to him.

"What is wrong?" she asked, even though she knew the answer, she seemed concerned.

D-Structs was surprised she knew something was wrong with him, "Nothing's wrong," he simply answered as he was about to drive past her.

Suddenly, Julie released her tail's chain and stuck the top of it into the cave's wall, not allowing him to move from her. D-Structs turned, ready to yell at her, but Julie was faster, "Listen! I can understand your wish none of this ever happened, that you've never met me. But I know what is wrong with you!" Julie froze on her own words, then she quietly added, "… but I do not know **why** do I care if you wish you've never even had anything to do with me?" Julie turned and quickly rolled towards the Lair's exit.

"I don't…" D-Structs's words made her stop and turn back.

"What?" Julie unsurely asked.

"I don't wish I've never met you," D-Structs admitted, Julie dashed back to him. She started petting him again, this time D-Structs reacted more quickly.

"Stop that!" he glared at her.

Julie smiled, "Why? Because you like it?" she joked.

Although D-Structs seriously replied, "Yes". His answer made her stop, so, she looked at him. Julie noticed D-Structs's head rapidly twitched in pain, she's almost forgotten what mattered the most.

"You have to rest, now!" she seriously said.

"What? Why?" D-Structs was confused.

"Don't worry, this is normal… can be deadly, but normal," Julie added.

"Define 'this'," D-Structs told her suspiciously, the pain was already becoming unbearable.

Julie gasped, "Your system has faced a great _um_… 'change' and it's gonna need some time to get used to it. If you don't give it some time, systems won't adjust properly. You just have to be still, a couple of hours of idling and you'll be as good as new. Everything clear? Great… now REST!"

"I'm fine, and I don't need your help…" D-Structs growled.

"The fact that you barely said that is making a different impression," Julie simply replied.

"I am telling you…" D-Structs made a short pause before he yelled, "I'M FINE… _Aaah_!" he exclaimed in pain.

Julie put her head under his to help him stand, "Certainly doesn't look like it," she sounded very concerned. She slowly lowered her head so she could place his head on one rock, D-Structs was barely keeping his eyes opened, he couldn't argue with her and he didn't really want to anymore.

After a couple of minutes, D-Structs spoke weakly, "What was it that you called it, 'a great change'…?"

"I also recall saying 'rest' and 'be still' but yes, that is what I said," Julie replied.

"So, this is happening because we…" D-Structs gave her a look.

"Depends where are you going with that question?" Julie suspiciously said.

"_Oh_, I am sure you know already," D-Structs said kind of angrily. He was referring to her skill of reading his thoughts.

Look on Julie's face drastically changed, she was deeply irritated and angered by the obvious arrogance in his voice, "Actually, I do know, that is why I'm giving you a chance to think about what you're saying twice, D-Structs," she angrily growled at him. D-Structs also angrily looked at Julie, indicating he's not changing his mind…

"You suggest last night was all my fault, do you not!" Julie finally spoke, almost yelling at him.

"You seduced me!" D-Structs rudely continued.

"YES, I did, but, for the record, I wouldn't do it if I didn't feel you wanted me to," Julie replied.

D-Structs was surprised by her answer: "You… you thought I wanted you to do that?"

"Did you not?" Julie smiled. D-Structs just looked away which was the same as replying 'yes'.

Julie decided to end this discussion, "You can't say things like that, D-Structs. But I'll forget you said anything since all the pain you are currently feeling is enough to make you remember that".

D-Structs quietly groaned in pain, "Thank you for that lovely reminder," he weakly said.

Julie's eyes widened when she realized how bad he was feeling, he was hiding it really well, until now. She was worried again, "Alright, that's enough chattering. I'll bring you some ore, from what I've seen this crater is loaded, shouldn't be hard to find some," she said as she left.

He was surprised when Julie returned just a second later with a whole lot of ore.

She put it in front of him, "Someone left this outside your cave," she notified, "Any idea who, or why?"

D-Structs's eyes widened as he remembered, "Skrap-It!" he said, "Where is he?" he looked in Julie who just stood, without the slightest idea what's happening.

"What are you asking me for, I don't even know who is this, Skrap-It…" she replied.

D-Structs said, "Then I'll go find him," he lifted his head a little, but before he could get up Julie stuck pincers of her claw in the ground around him, not letting him to move his head.

"You're not going anywhere! But you are going to tell me who am I looking for?" Julie smiled on what D-Structs gave her a thankful look.

Julie then slowly turned as D-Structs explained, "He's a Scraptool".

"_Hm_, exotic pet choice. I should better get going. And, don't forget, STAY STILL!" she said as she exited. D-Structs watched as she left before he let all the pain he was currently feeling in his whole body to force him to fall asleep. He was glad he met Julie, the price may be hurting but he could somehow feel it's worth it. There was something so irresistible about her, D-Structs felt something special in her from the first moment he saw her. Maybe his instincts gone crazy cause of this period of the year but now when he thought about it, he didn't wish things went anywise different. It was a terrible idea to blame only Julie for what happened, but he did it just because he didn't wish to accept his… opinions for her. But she was right about one thing, he wanted her to do what she did, and it wasn't just the mating period...

* * *

*Meanwhile, Flatirons*

Ty yawned as he woke on what Revvit happily replied, "Morning, Ty".

"Good morning, Rev. How long have you been up?" Ty asked, still sleepy.

"Long enough to grow an appetite of a T-Trux," he jumped off of Ty's head, "Race you!" the Tool started running.

"_Hahaha_, hey!" Ty laughed as he went after Revvit. When they got to the ore station other Trux were already there. But no one was eating.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ty asked as he and Revvit approached.

"Is there a problem with the ore station?" Revvit added.

"Yes! It's not doing what it's supposed to!" Dozer yelled on what Ty and Rev just gave him a confused look.

"It's not giving us ore," Skya explained.

"_Aaah_," T-Trux and a Reptool exclaimed at the same time.

"That is what I said," Dozer didn't understand their reaction.

"You did, but not everyone speaks 'Dozer', you know?" Skya replied.

"What's that supposed to mean," Dozer angrily shouted.

"It means you speak… differently when you're hungry, or angry," Craneosaur continued.

"No, I don't!" Dozer argued.

"You do and you know it, you just don't want to admit it," Skya continued.

"How about you argue later? Some of us would want to eat now," Waldo interrupted them grumpily.

"Is it empty, Rev?" Ty asked.

"It should not be," Revvit said as he jumped on one of the pedals a couple of times and made sure ore station truly wasn't working since no ore came out. Then Revvit stopped and started analyzing the build, hoping to discover what's wrong.

After a few moments, Ty smiled: "I feel a solution coming in three, two, one-"

"-It would seem the system is jammed. Something must have got stuck inside, blocking the ore," Revvit stated.

"Then how do we unjam it?" Dozer impatiently asked.

"Activating all the pedals at the same time combined with the right amount of force toward the ore station should give a solution of its malfunction as a result," Revvit explained, it took Trux some time to process what did Tool's words mean.

Skya whispered so only Dozer could hear her, "You see, he speaks 'Revvit' when he has an idea, you're not the only one," Dozer angrily growled on her statement.

"Everyone, pick a pedal, except for you Dozer, you're gonna hit the ore station once we activate it. Give it everything you've got just try not to break it," Ty finished a little unsure.

"Can't hold that promise since that thing is currently standing between me and the ore," Dozer said as he lowered his blade.

"_Yeah_, I think we're gonna have to build a new ore station," Skya stated when she noticed Ty's worried look.

"Now!" Ty gave a signal. As the ore station unjammed they could hear someone screaming in pain as he was falling through the ore station's tubes. At last, they saw Skrap-It falling on the ground, along with plenty of ore.

"Skrap-It!" Revvit exclaimed in shock.

"What were you doing in there, dude?" Ton-Ton angrily added.

"Wh… What's happening _twitch_?" Scraptool finally managed to speak.

"That's what we'd like to know," Skya said suspiciously.

"Gotta be D-Structs messing with our ore again, he must be around here somewhere," Dozer said as he looked around.

"What's D-Structs up to? Tell us, Skrap-It!" Ty angrily growled.

"No… no… nothing _twitch_!" Skrap-It was still in a great shock, he's been trying to rewind the last night and remember what happened, it was slowly coming back to him but Ty's friends yelling at him wasn't really helping. He remembered he went to get ore, then he saw D-Structs with another T-Trux, that really upset him, he just walked as far as he could and then somehow ended up in builders' ore station.

"I say we get him to the garage and 'convince' him to tell us what's going on," Skya suggested.

"_Hah_, now you're talking," Dozer agreed.

"Wait, wait, _twitch_ please don't! I swear, D-Structs doesn't have anything to do with this," Skrap-It begged.

"And why should we trust you..?" Revvit suspiciously asked.

"I… _um_… that is _twitch_ a really good question," Skrap-It nervously said.

Trux didn't find this funny at all so, took him to the garage and started questioning:

"Why are you here if this isn't some kind of D-Structs' plan," - Ty.

"And what were you doing inside our ore station?" - Dozer.

"I was walking last night and _twitch_ I guess I tried to take some ore and fell in that thing," Skrap-It explained, but even he wasn't completely sure what exactly happened.

"And what exactly were you doing here last night?" Revvit was still suspicious.

"I-I just decided to take a walk _twitch_?" Scraptool nervously lied but no one seemed to believe him.

* * *

*Outside the garage*

"One territory, two T-Trux. That is something you do not see every day… or **ever**," Julie stated.

"I'm gonna need a way to drive those Trux outside," Julie was thinking aloud.

Trux were about to threaten Skrap-It again when they heard a loud roar from the outside. (Julie's roar sounds like D-Structs's only 'deeper', with ruffer base)

"What was that?" Ace asked.

"It kind of sounded like a roar?" Skya notified.

"Let's check it out, gang!" Ty said.

"Ty, wait, what about Skrap-It?" Revvit reminded the T-Trux on what Dozer gave Ty a look, he had an idea.

When Trux left the garage Julie quickly sneaked inside, it took her a couple of seconds to spot Skrap-It, he's been trapped inside the glass cage for Superchargers.

Julie couldn't help it but smile at Tool's predicament, "I certainly hope you're Skrap-It since I hate roaring this early in the morning". Julie could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear his voice, she stared at him, confused.

"What?" Julie asked on what Skrap-It gave her an irritated look as he tapped the glass a couple of times.

Julie understood she has to get him out, "_Ooohh_..." she gasped, knocking the cage off the shelf with her tail.

"_Ouch_!" Skrap-It yelled as glass broke around him, "Could you do that any louder _twitch_, I don't think everyone in the crater heard it," Scraptool criticized her reckless move.

"Who are they? Also, I believe you're forgetting a 'thank you for saving me, Julie' part…" she admonished him.

"No, you're forgetting a 'we should run before Ty gets back' _twitch_ part," Skrap-It haughty answered back.

"All right, fine, let's go," she indicated him to climb on, "But you owe me an explanation later," Julie added as they exited.

"Didn't D-Structs tell you already?" Skrap-It rudely said, jealousy could be sensed in his voice.

"I guess he forgot to mention it," Julie calmly replied but Skrap-It seemed really confused by her words.

"Wait _twitch_, no no no wait!" Tool yelled.

Julie hit the breaks, "What is it?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"They can follow us _twitch_, you have to cover up the tracks!" Skrap-It explained.

"And what if they are coming this way right now?" Julie said as she looked behind.

"Well, then we'd have to run," Skrap-It explained.

"Good to know," Julie said before she started moving as fast as she could. Skrap-It was about to question her when he noticed Ty's crew was not far behind them.

…

"Anyone found anything?" Ty asked the Trux as they gathered in front of the garage. Reptools have already gone back to the garage to check on Skrap-It.

"No", "Nope", "Nothing" were the answers he received from them.

"Ty, Rev!" Ace shouted as she was running towards them.

"What is it Ace?" Revvit asked.

"Skrap-It is gone!" Waldo answered from the garage's opening.

"_Ow_, I wanted to tell them, Waldo," Ace complained, on what Waldo gave her an angry look, indicating her this is not the time.

"Something tells me that roar and Skrap-It's escape are connected," Ty stated.

"You are right, over here… **tracks**," Xee pointed at the ground next to her.

Revvit jumped off Ty and ran to Xee so he can see it for himself, "These are T-Trux' tracks!" he notified.

"_Huh_, don't have to guess any further," Dozer assumed confidently.

"And they are not D-Structs's," Xee explained on everyone's surprise, "They are similar but not the same".

"So there's a third T-Trux in the crater?!" Skya was surprised.

"We better track him down, perhaps we will find Skrap-It as well," Revvit said as he climbed back on Ty, on his words everyone started following the tracks.

…

"Are they still after us?" Julie asked

"Yes, _twitch_ just as they were a second ago when you asked me the same thing," Skrap-It replied, annoyed, "We have to get back to the Lair _twitch_, can't you go any faster?!" he criticized her.

"How about I ride on you instead, I am sure that would work way better..." she sarcastically replied, "However, we can't run, they're just gonna follow us. I've got an idea, but I'll have to drop you here," Julie said as she stopped to let him get off her. When Tool stepped on the ground T-Trux continued rolling.

Julie was thinking aloud, "Now I'm going to need something..." when she spotted a canyon nearby, she added, "... like that!" she finished her thought as she drove in there. Just as she hoped, not long after, she faced the dead end, Julie turned when she heard Trux behind her. Julie rapidly smiled, glad everything worked as she'd foreseen it.

"It's alright, you don't have to run. We're not going to hurt you," Ty calmly said.

"_Ha_! To say something like that, first, you have to be sure you **can** hurt me," Julie confidently smiled.

"Says the Trux who ran from us," Dozer told her.

Julie angrily looked at him, "Would you be so kind as to repeat that. I believe I am missing your point," she growled.

"Just, forget I said anything. _Jeesh_, you'd think female T-Trux would be a little nicer," Dozer whispered the last part.

"_Huh_, and let the boys have all the fun? I don't think you got it right," Julie chuckled.

"Who are you?" Revvit curiously asked.

"My name is Julie," she replied.

"It is nice to meet you, Julie. I am Revvit, this is Ty, that is Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Ace, Waldo, Click-Clack and Xee," he introduced the gang.

"_Whoa_! That's way too many names to memorize," Julie stated.

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked politely.

"Just passing through, but I might stick around for some time, this crater is beautiful. And Trux seem pretty nice..." Julie said as she smiled, she looked at the gang, but her mind was currently somewhere else.

"Most of them are," Skya corrected her

"What do you mean? There are... **exceptions**?" Julie asked.

"_Huh_, that's one way to say it, an 'exception' is another T-Trux who unfortunately lives here... D-Structs," Dozer explained.

"Really? Can you tell me something more about him?" Julie was doing her best to keep an emotionless expression on.

Ace decided to tell her: "He's terrorizing other Dinotrux, stealing their ore-" "-So basically, he's acting like a T-Trux?" Julie cut in, "And that is such a big deal to you because?"

Waldo answered back: "Because he's taking way more than he needs and attacks other Trux!"

"At least he did until we stood up to him and stopped him," Dozer proudly explained.

"That is… Understandable," Julie admitted as she lowered her head, feeling defeated and overall horrible.

"But wait a second, what were you doing inside our garage?" Skya remembered why they came here in the first place.

"_Oh_ well... I couldn't help but perceive an **excellent** design of your garage, I thought it was worth checking out," Julie lied but no one noticed since she was pretty great at it.

"Your compliment is welcome and highly appreciated," Revvit proudly said.

"Have you maybe seen a Scraptool while you were in there?" Ty asked.

"No, the place was abandoned, but there was a lot of broken glass everywhere," Julie excellently lied again.

"Lil' dude must've escaped on his own. What a bummer!" Ton-Ton complained.

"If you want to, you can stay with us, Julie. There's plenty of room at the Flatirons," Ty suggested.

"Thank you, but, I already have a place. Which reminds me, I should really be going now. But see you... around?" Julie said as she quickly left the canyon. She felt someone jumped on her tread as she passed, it was Skrap-It.

"I don't recall telling you to follow me here," Julie told him a bit rudely.

"You never said I couldn't _twitch_," Tool answered back on what Julie gasped, it didn't seem like she cared about Skrap-It at the moment. Scraptool could feel something bothered her, but he didn't really care that much.

…

"That was kind of weird," Skya notified.

"Perhaps it would be best to follow Julie" Revvit suggested.

"Already on it!" Ty exclaimed as he rolled after Julie, with Revvit still on his head.

…

"Skrap-It... was that true? What they said about D-Structs?" Julie feared Tool would confirm.

"Well... I suppose _twitch_, more or less," Skrap-It replied although kind of unsure, when he spotted a disappointed and joyless look on Julie's face he added, "Don't _twitch_ worry, I am sure you'll meet some other, nicer T-Trux... like Ty perhaps".

Julie suddenly hit the breaks, "And what is that supposed to mean, Skrap-It!? I am most certainly not taking those Trux' words over my own opinion," she growled.

Skrap-It quickly jumped off her, "YOUR OPINION _twitch_!? You don't know anything about him!" Skrap-It exclaimed.

Julie's eyes widened on his words, "I've got a feeling... that is what I meant," she was shaken by his statement.

"Come on, we should get back to D-Structs' cave," Skrap-It climbed on her tread again, "What was that you called it? Lair?" she added as she started rolling again.

…

"There she is! And with Skrap-It?" Revvit whispered to Ty in a great shock as the red T-Trux started following them from a safe distance.

It took them a couple of minutes to reach the Lair. When Julie and Skrap-It entered the cave Ty and Revvit were stunned.

Revvit started, "That is really odd-"

"-Why would D-Structs allow Julie to stay in his cave? And why did she come to save Skrap-It?" Ty interrupted him.

"I do not know. But we cannot get any more information here. We should go back," Revvit pensively suggested.


	3. Time for the truth

**I found out I have more time before leaving the house so, here's another chapter for you guys. ;D**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Now this is what I call an interesting day," Julie closed Lair's metal doors, relieved. When she turned, she saw Skrap-It standing behind her. He was looking at D-Structs, who was still resting with his head on the rock.

Julie was about to explain what happened when Scraptool suddenly turned and shouted: "What did you do to him!"

"_Woah_, _woah_, calm down a bit. I didn't do anything, and besides, he's just asleep… He'll be up soon," Julie explained as she turned to take some ore.

"You better hope he will _twitch_!" Skrap-It rudely replied.

Julie looked back at him, "Listen up, Skrap-It, I understand you care and worry about D-Structs and I deeply respect that. But I believe you're forgetting who you're talking to, it is just cause of my restrained annoyance that you are still in one piece. So, I advise you to watch your words from now on, or I might as well show you what I can do when I'm angry. Or should I say, what I can **destroy**," Julie threateningly growled, her words made Skrap-It freeze in place, he hasn't seen this side of Julie, a T-Trux side. He really has to start watching his words, at the end she is a T-Trux.

* * *

*Garage*

"WHAT!?" both Trux and Tools exclaimed in shock when Ty and Revvit told them what they saw, T-Trux and a Reptool nodded on that.

Skya started: "But, it doesn't make sense-"

"Why would D-Structs play nice with Julie…?" Waldo continued.

"He attacked Ty the second he saw him," Ace agreed.

"Wh-what if he… didn't let her?" Click-Clack whispered with his shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" Dozer was confused.

"M-maybe Julie beat him, or kicked him out… AND NOW SHE'S COMING FOR US!" orange Tool panicked.

"_Ummm_?" No one knew what to say on Click-Clack's words.

"That is possible, but if she did manage to dispose of D-Structs, I doubt Skrap-It would decide to be loyal to her," Xee stated.

"Why don't we just go back to the Lair and see what's happening?" Dozer suggested.

"We could do that. But now we do not know what we are up against. It is also possible that Julie is working with D-Structs. That would most certainly explain a lot," Revvit concluded.

"Something tells me we'll find out," Ty assured them.

"Yeah, but when?" Dozer asked.

"We will have to let time bring us answers. I would suggest we back down for the time being," Xee suggested.

"Perhaps that would be the best thing to do. For now anyway," Revvit had to agree.

* * *

*Lair, night*

D-Structs was slowly coming back to his senses, pain has completely left his body and he felt pretty good now. He opened his eyes and started lifting his head when he felt someone next to him. It was Julie, she was standing next to him and helping him get up by gently pushing his head with hers. When she was sure D-Structs doesn't require her assistance she slowly moved away. They were looking in each other's eyes now.

"How are you feeling?" Julie couldn't hide the obvious concern in her voice.

"Great actually. Just as you said," D-Structs mildly smiled.

"Good. Skrap-It here was really worried," Julie smiled as she lied again, she was referring to herself but D-Structs could tell she was lying.

"No, I wasn't _twitch_!" Skrap-It denied but unlike Julie, he was a terrible liar.

"However... I should go, I did say I'll be gone by morning," she glanced outside, "Thanks for giving me extra time," Julie slowly turned and started rolling.

"Wait..." she immediately turned when she heard D-Structs' voice.

Julie spoke: "Wh..." D-Structs shut her with a quick kiss. Julie was stunned and Skrap-It's mouths were wide open as he stared at them.

"What was that for?" Julie smiled.

"You don't have to go…" D-Structs told her.

"Why _twitch_ not!" Skrap-It exclaimed on what D-Structs gave him an angry look. Scraptool decided to stay quiet.

"He does have a point. Why not, D-Structs?" Julie wanted an answer.

"Because there is something very special about you. And I think I grew fond of it…" is what D-Structs felt but why did it seem so madly impossible to tell this to Julie. He stayed quiet.

Julie decided to speak: "If I do stay, can you promise to be honest with me. Always? Even with something that could push me away".

D-Structs could feel Julie had a reason to say this, she knew something. No matter how much he wanted to ask, questioning her was definitely not an option right now. He had to tell her what she wants to know, it is hard, the hardest thing he's ever done, **opening up to someone**, but doing the opposite would mean losing her. And he didn't want to lose her.

"She talked with Ty to find out more about you _twitch_!" Skrap-It exclaimed this before either of them could stop him.

But D-Structs didn't seem angry, "You... did?" he unsurely asked her.

"I just wanted to know more about you," Julie admitted.

"But. Why?" D-Structs continued.

"I was trying to find a way to… understand my feelings... the ones... I think I have for you," she looked into the ground.

D-Structs was stunned by her words and courage to say that, the courage he did not have. He came closer to her so, their muzzles were touching again, Julie looked up, "I am. Sorry," was all he could say. Julie looked deep into his eyes, saw how much he regretted being rude to her, she saw how much he cared.

"I-I know," Julie smiled mysteriously, "And, perhaps I will stay... with **you**," she said before they nuzzled, shortly after D-Structs gently took her hands. She smiled knowingly, letting him kiss her.

It didn't take Skrap-It much time to figure out where is this going, "AGAIN? SERIOUSLY!" he drove Julie's attention when he yelled.

Julie tried to slowly move her head away, "_Mmmn_..." after a couple of seconds D-Structs let go of her jaw and allowed her to turn and launch him outside with her tail. D-Structs softly grabbed her jaw with his and slowly pulled her head so, they were looking in each other's eyes again.

"And what do you want?" Julie asked flirtily.

D-Structs came a little closer to her and whispered in her ear:

"**... You..."**

Julie chuckled: "Then come and get me," On her words, D-Structs kissed her again.

Skrap-It gasped, irritated when he heard this. Tool decided to sleep outside. Even though he couldn't hear D-Structs and Julie, well, mostly couldn't hear them, because Lair' doors were closed, he couldn't stop thinking about them. He hated Julie! Who does she think she is, to show up and act like she's so much better and more important than him. Although it did seem D-Structs really likes her, perhaps he shouldn't meddle from now on. He doesn't have to like Julie, but, if D-Structs wants her around, he'll have to go with it…

* * *

*Lair, in the morning*

When Skrap-It stepped inside he discovered T-Trux were still asleep. They stood next to each other, both of them leaning onto another, their heads were touching. Scraptool had to admit, they looked cute. A Tool was pretty sure he's never seen D-Structs sleeping so peacefully, it was because of Julie.

After a couple of minutes, Trux began to wake, Julie slowly moved, trying not to wake D-Structs, but her tiniest move was more than enough to wake him up. They started cuddling, then D-Structs reached for her Julie's jaw and intensely kissed her a couple of times, although, after a second, she backed away, "_Woah_! Easy!" she chuckled, "If you keep this up much longer you'll run out of oil. Though I am stunned you find me **that** attractive".

"You're not making it possible for me to think otherwise," honest smile escaped D-Structs.

"I am guessing no one has ever told you this, but you can be very nice once you let someone get to know you," Julie smiled as she moved her head next to his. D-Structs was shocked by her statement, no one has ever told him anything familiar with that, but now he wondered, is it possible that she is right? He kept thinking while Julie cuddled his neck.

"_Ahem twitch ahem_," Skrap-It decided to let them know he's there.

"Skrap-It. Need something?" Julie rolled her eyes.

"Yes actually, but not _twitch_ from you," Scraptool rudely replied.

Julie rolled her eyes on this, "He's all yours. I'm gonna fetch some breakfast," she said as she drove outside. D-Structs drove to Lair's opening and kept looking after Julie until she got out of his sight, he smiled again.

Skrap-It came next to him and looked up to his friend before he decided to speak, "You must really like her _twitch_, don't you," D-Structs was surprised by his question.

"Be quiet! And no, I don't," D-Structs coldly replied as he went back inside. Somewhere deep inside of him Skrap-It knew D-Structs lied, but he wanted him to deny so badly he chose to believe in T-Trux's words.

...

Julie was still outside, looking for ore, but she didn't realize she came pretty close to Flatirons. She hit the ground with her tail a couple of times but on her disappointment she discovered no ore, she growled in annoyance, "I am really starting to wish Skrap-It needed saving again, if that means I get a free meal every day I can settle for a couple of rescues," she said as she continued hitting the ground around her.

…

Inside the garage, Ty had just finished his late morning tune-up and he was now rolling outside to get some breakfast. He was alone because Revvit stayed to assist other Reptools with their repairs. On his way down the ramp which led to garage' entrance, Ty suddenly hit the brakes. He could see Julie not so far from the Flatirons, he immediately decided to go to her.

"Hi Julie," he decided to play nice.

"_Oh_, hi Ty," Julie was a little surprised to see him, at least until she realized his garage was nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Ty tried not to sound suspicious.

"Just, looking for some breakfast," Julie answered pretty calmly.

"_Um_. Since you mentioned it earlier, I'd like to know where are you staying while you're here?" Ty suspiciously asked.

"In a cave not far from here," Julie explained, she sensed something weird about Ty and his questions, she wondered why is he asking her this.

"Does that maybe happen to be a creepy cave with scrap around its entrance?" Ty didn't sound nice anymore, not at all.

"What kind of question is that?" Julie was slightly confused, but now she was suspicious.

"Julie, don't play dumb. Revvit and I saw you in D-Structs' Lair yesterday, with Skrap-It," Ty growled, "Tell me, why are you here and are you or not working with D-Structs!"

"_Uhhm_... You are going to have to define 'working'," Julie said unsurely and a little embarrassed. When she spotted an angry look on Ty's face she quickly added: "Hold on, hold on. I don't have anything to do with whatever conflict you and D-Structs have, trust me," she explained although he was still glaring at her.

"But I think I'll go now," Julie said as she left. Ty looked after her until she got out of his sight, he had a feeling she was good, he couldn't understand how could she possibly get along with D-Structs.

Julie drove as fast as she could, she wished to disappear from Flatirons as soon as possible and perhaps even sooner than that. She was really shaken because of this unpleasant meeting with Ty, it reminded her of something she avoided to think about. She still knew almost nothing about D-Structs and that **had** **to** change. But she was afraid, she liked him. There was something about him that Julie couldn't resist. What if something she discovers ends up pushing her away from him?

She found ore on her way back to the Lair so she decided to take some with her.

"Knock knock," Julie smiled, D-Structs quickly turned when he heard her sweet voice. She dropped the ore in front of him. D-Structs was a little taken aback so, he just stood in place.

Julie rolled her eyes as she smiled, "I'm not an expert, but I believe ore is not gonna eat itself, you know. Dig in," they started eating. When they finished, they went closer to the lava pool and cuddled for a while.

"_Mmmn_. This is nice, isn't it?" Julie smiled.

"... Very..." D-Structs whispered, his eyes were closed and he also had a mild but honest smile on his face.

"What?" Julie suddenly asked. D-Structs was confused by her question, "You want to say something. What is it?" she repeated.

D-Structs still couldn't get used to her excellent skills of reading his mind, "Nothing," he vainly lied.

"I don't think that's true," Julie said as she gently petted his hydraulics with her head. D-Structs backed up a little so he could move his head next to hers, "And how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. But thanks for proving me right," she smiled slyly, "So. Are you going to tell me?" she asked as their noses touched, they looked into each other's eyes. D-Structs wished to look away, but he also didn't want to do that at the same time.

"I... enjoy being with you," D-Structs almost involuntary whispered, he couldn't believe he's just said it, but he couldn't resist saying it.

"I enjoy being with you too," Julie honestly smiled. She realized D-Structs was going to kiss her, so she knew what she has to do.

"That's. Why I have to ask you something," look on her face changed.

D-Structs backed away a little, but he accepted: "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, "What happened between you and Ty?"

* * *

**Hm… What you're gonna do now, D? Hehehe**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Words and silence

**Storytime! D-Structs's perspective on things. Brace yourself, folks!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

D-Structs looked away and closed his eyes, he wanted to answer her. But out of all questions, did she really have to pick the toughest one, the most painful one? Julie realized this topic was a very thorny one for D-Structs, she drove around him, so now she stood in front of him. She slowly pushed his head up with hers and made him open his eyes, the tops of their heads were touching, their eyes were really close to each other. They both slowly moved so now only their noses touched. It seemed they thought of the same thing at the same time, they both went for another one's jaws and intensely kissed a couple of times. But this was the first time it seemed **wrong **and they both felt that. D-Structs was the one who reacted first, he quickly got his jaws out of Julie's and she looked kind of glad he did that.

"No. I should tell you," D-Structs unwillingly concluded.

"Yes. That's what should be done," Julie gasped.

D-Structs took a deep breath, "Before Ty came, I was the absolute ruler of this crater, I was able to take whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. And I am not very proud of the fact I was doing that... **frequently**," D-Structs avoided looking into her eyes.

"So, you were taking more than you needed and attacked Trux?" Julie asked even though she knew it was true.

"Yes," D-Structs barely managed to say.

"I must say, I hoped Ty and his friends simply overreacted. I hoped all you did was a little threatening and taking a chunk or two sometimes. That is what our **Code** describes as honorable rulership, D-Structs," she told him, forced to criticize him.

"I know. And according to T-Trux' Code, I am not an honorable T-Trux," D-Structs looked into the ground, truly ashamed. He was always aware he was breaking T-Trux' Code, but now he felt bad for breaking it, it was natural to feel embarrassed about not respecting the Code especially with another T-Trux around to judge you. Or at least T-Trux he wanted to look good in front of...

The Code is something they were all supposed to respect, it was a guide for the proper ruling. As the most powerful Dinotrux, T-Trux have a huge responsibility. They have to make sure territory isn't too crowded, there can't be more Trux than there's ore for them, they are the ones who defend the territory when a threat shows up, extremely destructive creatures such as Dreadtrux or **Poisontrux**. But they also have to make other Trux respect them and fear them, that's how a T-Trux keeps them in line, it is allowed to threaten Dinotrux as long as it does not include seriously damaging them.

"Now that's up to me to say. At the end: _'a T-Trux is the only one allowed to judge another T-Trux'_ or something like that, I never really memorized that part of the Code," Julie said, "How about you finish the story. Tell me **why** you attacked others?" she smiled as she suggested.

"I am not certain actually. I did that in the past and when I found this crater. I just continued attacking Dinotrux… for the fun of it," D-Structs fixed his eyes onto the ground before him.

"_Wow_, that was not easy to admit, I really admire your honesty," Julie said, "I take it others consider you a bully, don't they?" she guessed.

"You... do not?" was all D-Structs asked, he finally looked up into her eyes.

"No. I feel you had a reason, some bad example or ignorant figures you looked up to. But despite that, I know you're good. I can see that," she smiled as she moved her head next to his.

"How can you say that?" D-Structs couldn't believe in her words.

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one," Julie smiled, "So. What happened when Ty came?"

"You're not giving up on that, are you?" Julie could finally feel some positive emotion in D-Structs's voice.

"No," she smiled, "What happened? Come on, out with it".

"I dueled him and won. At least until he teamed up with other Dinotrux-" D-Structs explained.

"And you were outnumbered. Although I'm guessing you refused to give up so easily?" Julie continued for him.

"Why do you need me to tell you this when you already know everything," D-Structs mildly smiled.

"_Haha_._ Oh_, come on. There's no way I am that good," Julie giggled.

"Let's test that. What am I thinking about?" D-Structs asked, smirking.

Julie looked into him for a while before her eyes widened in surprise, "_Ow_. Well. Tell me the story first," she winked.

"You always have to get what you want, don't you?" D-Structs rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Julie simply replied, "Now speak up. I'm getting **impatient**," she hissed.

"Fine. I'm fighting them for a long time. And so far it wasn't going very well," D-Structs glanced at his tail, but she couldn't tell where he was looking.

"What happened?" Julie curiously asked.

D-Structs hesitated but in the end, he slowly moved his claw closer to her, "This hasn't always been my tail".

"They-they took your tail! That is plainly **evil**! If none of them, Ty should know how much a tail means to a T-Trux!" Julie was shocked and angry. When she heard D-Structs sighed she added, "Is that why you're keeping Skrap-It around, so he can repair you? I take it he built that," she pointed at his claw.

"Yes, he did well. A bunch of times," D-Structs admitted.

"Speaking of, I haven't seen him all day, have you?" Julie remembered the Scraptool.

"Me neither," D-Structs sounded a bit concerned.

"I am sure he's alright. He's probably just avoiding me," Julie stated.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to like you," D-Structs agreed.

"Well, you are free to tell him that the feeling is mutual," she exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you _twitch_ tell me?" Skrap-It answered from the cave's entrance.

"Later!" D-Structs interrupted him.

"_Oh_ yes. I assume that's the entire story?" Julie smirked.

"Just the most important parts of it," D-Structs smiled.

"In that case, I think we're not done here," she evilly whispered.

"Perhaps, but I too don't give up until I get what I want," D-Structs answered back as he came closer.

"_Mmh_ I think I like this attitude of yours," Julie flirtly whispered before they kissed.

"WHAT! Y-you two are insane!" he yelled at them but they ignored him, "Couldn't you at least done it _twitch_ while I wasn't here!" Skrap-It shouted.

"Get out, Skrap-It!" D-Structs ordered without even getting his jaws out of Julie's.

"_Ah_. You know what? No, I am not _twitch_ getting out! I have the right to sleep inside!" Tool continued yelling. D-Structs growled but Julie quickly calmed him by biting his jaw a bit firmly like she was saying "I've got this". She put her claw in the ground in front of the Scraptool and launched him outside with a simple move of one of her tail's pincers. Then they closed Lair' door.

"_Ouch_!" Skrap-It exclaimed as he hit the ground, he stood up and shook his head, "I HATE that T-Trux _twitch_!"

* * *

*Lair, in the morning*

Following morning, Skrap-It was woken up pretty early by cold temperature. He cautiously entered the Lair because he assumed T-Trux were still asleep. They stood in their usual sleeping position. As much as Tool didn't want to, he couldn't help it but think how cute they looked just standing like that. Skrap-It hated Julie, but deep inside of him, he knew D-Structs was happy with her, because of **her**… He sneaked inside and laid next to the lava pool, soon, he fell asleep.

About an hour later D-Structs woke up, he noticed Julie was still sleeping so he decided to just continue standing next to her. After a couple of minutes, he also spotted Skrap-It who was laying on the floor on the other side of the lava pool. D-Structs was already getting impatient, he slowly started petting Julie with his head in order to wake her up.

"_Mmmn_..." she groaned still pretty sleepy, "You know, I've never woken you up, _yawn_, I kind of expected the same in return," she said a bit grumpily.

"Well, I am not you," D-Structs replied without stopping cuddling her.

"_Hah_! You can say that again," Julie smiled, "Why don't we go get some breakfast since I am already up. Against my will!" Julie was still a bit piqued.

D-Structs decided to ignore her wry comment, "I can't see why not," he said as he finally moved away from her.

"I think I can," Julie winked as she turned to Lair's entrance. D-Structs just smiled before he went after her.

"So, where do we go?" Julie asked.

"_Hmm_. This way," D-Structs indicated her to follow him. They were driving for a while but they weren't very lucky at finding ore.

"Well. I'll say it, this is indescribably boring!" Julie complained, "How do you usually find food here?"

"Well, I don't. Skrap-It usually does that," D-Structs admitted.

"I have a feeling you should've mentioned that before we left Skrap-It behind," Julie criticized him.

"We don't need him, Julie," D-Structs answered back.

"_Ohh_, I get it. You know he's mad at you because of me. And that's why you don't want to ask him for help. You want to show him you don't need him, don't you?" Julie smiled knowingly as she stated.

D-Structs suddenly hit the brakes and turned to her, "STOP IT!" he angrily shouted.

Julie was shocked but she quickly smiled again, "Stop what?"

D-Structs came a bit closer, "Stop reading my mind! If I want to I will-" "What! You will share your thoughts on your own? You can try lying to yourself, but not to me, D-Structs! You won't tell what you're thinking to anyone, that's simply not who you are. But mark my words, one day you'll wish to do so, but the right Trux won't be around to listen! Your silence will push them away, D-Structs," Julie stated with a serious look.

D-Structs was shocked and deeply bothered by her words. He was speechless, "I-I..." he gave Julie a look which she easily read. Although she didn't seem happy.

"So, now you want me to read your mind and spare you from saying something you can't say, something you're not brave enough to say?" Julie was angry, she spoke loudly, but she didn't shout.

…

Xee was on her way to the Flatirons to hand them over Superchargers she found when she heard something nearby, a familiar voice:

"I'm sorry, D-Structs, but I do not intend to do that anymore," Julie said as she turned her back on him.

"Julie..." D-Structs called her name, "Julie!" his voice sounded furious this time, he used his claw to pull her back. Julie quickly broke free and firmly hit D-Structs with her tail, forcing him a couple of meters backwards.

"Don't **ever** do something like that again! A piece of advice, it won't make anyone stay," she hissed as she left. D-Structs looked after her for a minute, then he roared in frustration as he smashed one rock into pieces. Xee could feel lots of other emotions snuck into D-Structs's powerful roar, but she couldn't tell which ones. After a few more minutes D-Structs left, Xee assumed he was rolling towards his Lair.

* * *

*Flatirons*

"Great job again, Rev!" Ty complimented his friend because, as always, Tool did an awesome job on morning tune-up. They were just leaving the garage.

"Thank you, Ty. That compliment still never gets old," Reptool answered with a proud smile.

"Ty, Revvit!" Xee called as she was approaching them.

Revvit started, "Xee-"

"What are you doing here?" Ty finished.

"I came to bring you Superchargers. But on the way here, I saw something way more interesting," Xee explained.

"What did you see?" Ty asked.

"D-Structs and Julie," a T-Trux and a Reptool looked shocked when they heard her words.

"What were they doing together?" Revvit asked after a moment of silence.

Xee took a second to rewind what she saw before she said, "It looked pretty weird, they were arguing, I'd say..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Dozer approached from the garage, he was surprised when he saw a T-Trux and Tools standing at the end of the ramp. Waldo was riding on his horn and Skya, Click-Clack, Ton-Ton and Ace followed behind them.

"Did you say D-Structs and Julie?" Skya asked since she heard part of their conversation.

"Yes. We should hear what Xee has to say. It might tell us what Julie is up to and whether or not she is on D-Structs's side. If she is, that would be a big problem for us," Revvit explained.

"Then isn't them arguing a good thing?" Dozer asked.

"Yes, but perhaps we should allow Xee to tell us what exactly happened," green Reptool said as he jumped off Ty on the ground next to Xee.

"Actually, I am not sure, but..." Xee shared with them everything she saw…

…

"And D-Structs didn't fight her?" Dozer exclaimed in shock.

"No, although he did seem furious when she left..." Xee explained.

"That is really odd," Revvit agreed.

"And Julie's 'advice'... I don't get it," Skya was also confused.

"There is something going on between them," Ty pensively stated.

"_Yeah_, but what!" Dozer was already annoyed by all this guessing and talking about D-Structs.

Ton-Ton got an idea: "Maybe D-Structs likes Julie?" when he received a 'No way' look from everyone he added, "No?"

"Well. Whatever it is, we should find out as soon as possible," Revvit concluded.

No one realized Skrap-It was hiding behind a rock nearby and overheard the entire conversation, "And D-Structs should _twitch_ know about this," Scraptool stated as he left.

* * *

**Okay, I promise D-Structs and Julie will stop pairing (at some point)! ^^;**

**You'll understand why I'm doing this.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Comment, please. **


	5. Fights

**Let's see how are D & J going to handle their argument… **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

D-Structs stood in one corner inside of the Lair, he was vacantly staring into the wall in front of him. He didn't know what was this feeling he felt, but it was by far the worst emotion of all. He felt lost, his poor attitude was pushing Julie away from him when he wanted her to be so close. He knew if he doesn't somehow manage to do what Julie suggested, he'll lose her for sure, he knew what he has to do but he hadn't the slightest clue how to do it. This was crushing him from inside, so no wonder he felt so broken right now. He hit cave's wall with his head so hard that he created holes shaped like his spikes in the rock. He could feel a tiny drop of coolant forming in the angle of his left eye, as he blinked, it went down his face and landed on the ground. D-Structs cried only a couple of times in his life, mostly when he's been a child, he was thought tears are a symbol of the greatest weakness. But that was a lie. They are liquid sorrow which starts leaking when you can't take any more pain. When there is simply too much of it. He slowly closed his eyes. His head was still pasted into Lair's wall.

"_Um_… D-Structs?" Skrap-It sounded confused and concerned because of the weird pose his friend was in.

"Go away, Skrap-It," T-Trux replied as he pulled his head out of the wall although he didn't dare to turn or look at the Tool. Skrap-It could tell something was wrong even if D-Structs did his best to make his voice sound normal.

"D-Structs, are you alright _twitch_?" he spoke again.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," it was getting harder for D-Structs to speak without showing any emotion. But Scraptool didn't want to give up so easily. He came to the T-Trux and jumped on his left tread, this really surprised his friend.

"Are you sure?" Scraptool now sounded suspicious, but mostly sarcastic since it was obvious something bothered the Trux. D-Structs just looked away, as he did that Tool could see the side of his face flashed for a second, as there was something there. He quickly climbed to his head.

"Skrap-It, what are you doing? Get off me!" T-Trux shook his head strongly, but even though, Tool managed to get some of the thing that flashed on one of his fingers.

"Liquid _twitch_?" D-Structs froze when he heard Tool's shriek, "Wait a second, did you?" Skrap-It gave him a look on what Trux just lowered his head, Scraptool knew it meant 'yes'. Skrap-It was shocked, D-Structs was never showing any emotions, it was hard to imagine that Trux was even capable of crying, even if it was just one tiny tear.

Then Skrap-It finally put things together, "Where is Julie?"

"I don't know," D-Structs whispered.

"Tell me what happened _twitch_," Tool wished to help.

"Nothing happened," T-Trux lied.

"_Huh_, well if nothing really happened you two would be _twitch_ sucking each other's throats out right about now," Skrap-It let him know that he can't fool him, rolling his eyes. D-Structs couldn't even bother to say something on Tool's pretty rude statement.

"It's a good thing you never got used to that since it won't happen again," D-Structs mirthlessly stated as he turned and drove to the lava pool.

"Why not?" T-Trux was surprised by the amount of concern and sadness in Skrap-It's simple question.

"And why would you care about that? Don't tell me you like her now," D-Structs rudely asked.

"_Haha_, like her, good one _twitch_. Of course not! But… **you** do," Skrap-It seriously told him. Of course, D-Structs already knew this, but it was a completely different thing to hear it coming out of someone else's mouth, it was making it sound even more truthful.

He took a deep breath, "Then what should I do?"

"What are you asking me for, I don't even know what happened between you two today!" Skrap-It reminded T-Trux he refused to tell him anything.

"True, and now I remembered why," D-Structs said as he left the Lair, Skrap-It was sure he's seen a grin on Trux's face, Tool smiled, but then he remembered he should know where's his friend going.

"But, wait _twitch_! Where are you going?" he yelled after D-Structs.

"What do you think?" T-Trux's voice was cold and soft at the same time as he replied. Scraptool thought for a second and then smiled again.

"Wait, I forgot to tell him about Ty's group _twitch_!" Skrap-It remembered but it was too late for that since D-Structs was already far out of his sight.

* * *

*…*

It didn't take D-Structs long to find Julie. When he approached she turned. She was quiet, so he figured he should start:

"I was looking for you," he said a bit unsurely.

"Charmed. Well, I guess you found me, now you can go," she said as she turned. D-Structs wished to leave, but, he couldn't, instead, he came next to her.

"Julie, please," D-Structs called, Julie softened when she heard all mixed-up emotions in his voice. She turned to him.

"Yes?" she sounded nicer this time.

"Julie, I… You were right. And I am sorry. I don't know what else to tell you," D-Structs admitted.

"How about I give you some ideas," she smiled devilishly, "What was I right about?"

"You… want me to repeat what you said?" D-Structs was confused.

"No, I'll do that, 'Your silence will push Trux you care about away from you, and one day, you'll regret it'," Julie said.

"I think that went differently," D-Structs stated mockingly.

"Try not to forget why you came here," Julie alerted him not to try to change the subject.

"All that you said is true. And I don't want that to happen, I… I don't want to **lose** you," D-Structs finally confessed. Julie couldn't resist, she moved her head next to his so the left sides of their faces were touching, one tear escaped her, a tiny oil drop found its way between their connected heads and fell on the ground.

"We can't keep doing this, right?" Julie asked as she moved her head away from him.

"I suppose we can't," D-Structs agreed.

"I mean, it doesn't seem like a good idea. You mess up, apologize and then… well," Julie gasped.

"I wish I could promise you I won't mess up," D-Structs said as he lowered his head.

"How about… I give you one last shot," he raised his head on her words.

He had to say something: "But what if-"

"_Shhh_…" Julie shut him up, "No 'what ifs', listen, if I give up on you, you'll give up on yourself, again. And I… **care** about you far too much to let that happen," D-Structs was stunned by her words.

"But the question is… Do you care about me, enough to help me make this right?" Julie asked a bit unsurely.

"I do," they kissed as D-Structs replied.

What they didn't know was that Xee happened to be going that way and overheard their entire conversation. She didn't know what to think about all this, so when they went towards the Lair, she followed them. T-Trux strolled through the valley while leaning onto each other, they sneaked in a kiss or two on their way.

Soon they entered the creepy looking cave, they closed the doors behind them so, Xee had to find some other way to watch what's happening. Lucky for her, there's been a crack in one of the cave's walls which allowed her to see everything perfectly.

"_Oh_, you're back _twitch_, both of you," Skrap-It was glad D-Structs managed to make this right, but he did not intend to leap for joy because of it.

"_Yawn_," D-Structs was tired, this was a pretty long day.

"Already sleepy _huh_?" Julie smiled, "Well, I guess it is pretty late. Maybe we should rest".

"_Oh_, D-Structs, I forgot to tell you, Ty's gang is suspicious _twitch_, they wonder if there's something going on between you two".

"What!" D-Structs exclaimed in shock, "Don't you think you should've told me that earlier!" T-Trux threateningly said. Luckily for Skrap-It, Julie jumped in, she cuddled up to D-Structs, her touch immediately calmed him.

"It's okay D-Structs, so what if they're suspicious, that doesn't mean they know anything. And even if they do find out, that's none of their business, right?" Julie comforted him.

"That's what scares me," D-Structs admitted.

"I take it Ty likes putting his big head where he shouldn't huh?" Julie guessed.

"_Oh_ yes, all the time _twitch_," Skrap-It confirmed.

"Well, still. None of his business," she said as he quickly kissed D-Structs. He was a lot calmer now, so he kissed her back. Skrap-It just gasped, he already turned to the opening, ready to leave them, but then he heard them talking:

"Goodnight," - Julie.

"Goodnight," - D-Structs.

They said as they put their heads next to each other and slightly leaned on one another. A Tool was surprised, this was the first night they only slept together, but still, they both looked as satisfied and as happy as always, if not even more than they seemed other nights.

"_Huh_, I could get used to this," Tool smiled as he laid next to the lava pool.

"Well, don't!" D-Structs and Julie replied in one voice on what Skrap-It just rolled his eyes and gasped.

"D-Structs, promise me you won't worry about Ty," Julie whispered after a couple of minutes when she realized he wasn't asleep.

"All he ever does is ruining whatever matters to me," D-Structs stated.

"Trust me, nothing's gonna happen," Julie assured him as she caressed his head.

"How can you know that?" D-Structs looked into the ground.

"Sometimes, all you have to do is believe everything will be all right. You never know, maybe it will," Julie smiled, she was looking into his eyes now. D-Structs slowly moved his head to hers, he cuddled her for a second and then quickly kissed her.

"Does that mean you'll try to sleep now," Julie asked, D-Structs could tell she was pretty tired and he felt bad for keeping her up this late.

"Yes. For you" he replied on what Julie smiled and softly bit the left side of his face, she got off him whatever was left from that coolant' trail tear has made.

"Night, D," Julie said.

"What?" D-Structs wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"Well, D-Structs is kind of a long name, I thought a nickname wouldn't harm," she smiled since she knew he'd be against it.

"Can we please talk about that tomorrow," D-Structs quietly yawned, he didn't wish to discuss this now.

"Whatever you say," Julie smiled as she moved her head next to his again, they slowly lowered their heads and closed their eyes at the same time. Xee still wasn't sure what to think about this, this was really none of her business, she wished she never overheard anything. She knew she can't tell this to Ty, even if he probably wouldn't meddle, this was none of his business as well, there wasn't a single reason for him to know. These two weren't dangerous, or a threat to anyone, just two Trux in **love** and that were it. Besides, it seemed like Julie really is changing D-Structs for the better, so, why intrude that? Xee moved away from the crack in the rock and the Lair.

* * *

*Lair, in the morning*

D-Structs woke up early, he just couldn't get himself to sleep any longer, he felt relief when he realized Julie was waking up too.

"_Mmn_._ Yawn_," Julie finally opened her eyes and immediately realized D-Structs was awake.

She blandly smiled since she was still sleepy, "Up so early? Why?" she cuddled him.

"No reason," D-Structs lied.

"Are you sure about that?" she said without stopping caressing his body.

D-Structs took a deep breath: "_Uh_. No," he decided to admit.

"That I know, dummy. Tell me what's bothering you?" Julie told him. D-Structs just gasped, that was enough for Julie to figure out what was wrong.

"Ty again, _huh_?" Julie said as she finally backed away from him.

"_Huh_. That obvious?" D-Structs asked.

"_Yeah_," Julie replied.

D-Structs spoke again, "I am worried what could happen if-"

"Didn't I say no 'what ifs'," Julie interrupted him, she tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't easy. D-Structs lowered his head, she knew there's nothing she can say to change his mood, but maybe there was something else she could **do**.

"If I can't talk sense into you…" she pushed his head up with hers so he didn't look into the ground any longer, "… I might as well get your mind off Ty," she stated kind of flirtly. Then she kissed him, after a couple of seconds, he kissed back.

When they got their jaws out of each other's, D-Structs quickly spoke, "Yes, do that," Julie kissed him again on this. They kissed fiercely a couple more times, but something was still unusual, although she waited a few minutes before she brought it up.

"What's taking so long?" D-Structs knew what was she referring to. He looked away.

"_Huh_, I am really starting to hate Ty," Julie complained, "Well, since I already told you everything I had. I guess I'll just have to try a bit harder," D-Structs turned to her when he heard what she said. As he did that Julie pushed him into Lair's wall and stood as close to him as she could, they kissed again. D-Structs pasted the top of his head on the wall, Julie then lowered her head to his hydraulics and softly bit them as well.

D-Structs finally let go of his thoughts, he let pure instincts guide him now. Julie heard a quiet sound of metal clinging. She smiled, happy she succeeded.

"Finally," she said as she elevated her head. When D-Structs kissed her, they connected…

* * *

*Meanwhile, Flatirons*

Xee decided to pay Trux a visit and come over for breakfast, she found them all gathered around the ore station.

"Is everything all right?" Xee asked when she saw Trux were just standing there.

"Xee, impeccable timing!" Revvit exclaimed as he turned to her, he was analyzing the ore station, "We are all out of ore, would you want to join us on an ore run?"

"I can't see why would I refuse," Xee smiled.

"Are we sure Skrap-It is not stuck in there again?" Dozer asked grumpily, he wasn't in a mood for anything but eating now.

"No, Dozer, I doubt he is," Revvit answered on what Trux just groaned.

"So, what are we looking for, black ore, orange ore?" Ton-Ton asked, "_Ohhh _dudes, I got it, what we need is volcanic ore!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ty agreed to Dump's suggestion.

"But Ty, how are we going to find it?" Skya asked.

"_Hmm_," Revvit was already trying to think of a solution, T-Trux looked at him, expecting an idea any second.

"Volcanic ore is formed of cooled lava and salt crystals, so I believe we have the best chances of finding some in a valley located near the volcano," Revvit explained.

"You heard him Trux, let's go!" everyone started rolling as Ty said.

* * *

*Lair*

"Well, that sure was fun," Julie panted as she said.

"Tell me about it," D-Structs was also out of breath.

"I am kind of hungry now, why don't we go get something to eat," Julie suggested.

"Read my mind. Again," D-Structs chuckled as he petted her head. They slowly left the Lair.

"So, any special requests? Brown ore, purple ore, green ore, grey ore?" Julie smiled.

"Whatever we find first," D-Structs replied.

"Well, that doesn't sound like much fun," she smiled.

"Eating is not supposed to be fun," D-Structs replied.

"If you think that way you'll **never** get to have fun. I am thinking some volcanic ore would hit the spot right about now," Julie replied.

"_Hah_,good luck finding that," D-Structs told her.

"Thank you, **we** are going to need it," she smiled.

"We? I am not spending the whole day looking for volcanic ore!" D-Structs rebelled.

"_Hmmm_. Yes, you are," Julie made her voice sound even sweeter than usual.

"I don't think so," D-Structs didn't give up.

"Think again," she continued.

"No way. You can't get me to do that," D-Structs still argued with her.

"_Mm_. Yes, I can, and you know it, otherwise, you wouldn't argue it," Julie smirked as she turned to him and looked directly into his eyes.

…

"Fine…" D-Structs unwillingly agreed after a minute of silence.

"So. Where should we be going?" Julie asked.

"I once saw some volcanic ore in one valley, we're going there," D-Structs explained as they entered one canyon.

They already rolled for a couple of minutes when he heard Julie's voice, "D-Structs, duck!" she looked like she's seen a ghost or something, she warned him quietly and slowly. He knew he should listen to her without questions, he quickly lowered his head. Julie swung her body and hit the Shockarachnid with her claw, creature flew through the air and at the end hit the wall. D-Structs didn't even notice that thing was planning to shock him. If it wasn't for Julie, that would've happened.

"Thank you," D-Structs said, he was still shocked by what just happened, he still stared in the creature as it slowly got up and ran away.

"No problem, but perhaps we should keep moving, something tells me that thing isn't a loner," Julie notified as she looked around. D-Structs agreed with a nod.

"Did you hear that?" D-Structs asked after some time.

"_Yeah_, sounds like the fun is about to start," Julie said as her eyes narrowed, she focused in order to locate their attackers. A second later a dozen wires were shot on the canyon walls, finally, Shockarachnids jumped out of hiding. Four jumped on D-Structs and other two picked on Julie. Both T-Trux easily shook two creatures off themselves, Julie then turned to help D-Structs get the other two off him. She hit one with her tail, D-Structs swung his body in order to shake the last one off, but it was too late, Shockarachnid bit one area on his back. Julie grabbed the creature with her claw and pasted it against the flor, making a medium crater in the ground due to the force she used to do that. Shockarachnid barely got up and walked away while constantly wobbling since female T-Trux seriously damaged it. She was breathing rapidly in anger, but only until she remembered D-Structs. Then she turned with a concerned look on her face.

"D-Structs, are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I… think so," he was still a bit shaken. Then they heard a loud sound of metal clinging, it was coming from his claw, its pincers were constantly folding and unfolding.

"Please tell me you are doing that on purpose?" Julie said as she looked at his tail.

"I'm not," D-Structs stated the obvious.

"Do you think Skrap-It can fix that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he pensively replied.

"Look out, gang!" they heard Ty's voice nearby.

"Ty!" D-Structs hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"So, what do we do now?" Julie asked.

"**You** go hide, I'll wait for them here," he ordered.

"What! There's no way I am leaving you here. Did you forget you're damaged, or did that thing disable your sanity as well!" Julie almost yelled in shock.

"This is not your fight!" D-Structs growled.

She came next to him and put her head under his, "Maybe I want it to be," she smiled. D-Structs blandly pushes her head as he smiled as well.

"I really appreciate that. But I don't want you to be a part of this," he explained with a soft voice.

Julie gasped, "Fine. But if I notice you need help, I won't hesitate to **become **a part of it," she stated seriously.

"I'll have it in mind," D-Structs blandly smiled. Julie then moved behind one rock.

* * *

**You are hurt, you proud idiot! Go home!**

**Isn't D-Structs just too annoyingly proud sometimes with putting himself in danger constantly?**

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Comment, please!**


	6. Bonding on our way

**Let's see that battle play out. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ty's gang finally beat all the Shockarachnids:

"_Huh_, now that was close," Ton-Ton exclaimed.

"Indeed, luckily none of us was bitten," Revvit agreed.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Skya asked.

"_Yeah_, I thought it was just me. Where is that clinging coming from?" Dozer looked around.

"D-Structs!" Ty said as his eyes narrowed.

"What's he doing here?" Dozer asked angrily.

"Who cares. I was in a mood for bashing something anyways," Skya added in the same tone. D-Structs interrupted their chattering with a roar as he charged towards them. He first went for Ty and tried to bite him, although red T-Trux moved out of the way in time. Dozer then used the chance and charged into D-Structs from the side, pushing the Trux a few meters away. Ton-Ton was standing next to Ty.

"Why does he keep doing that with his tail?" Dump asked.

"I do not think he is doing it, Ton-Ton. I believe he has been bitten!" Revvit stated with a serious look. As they talked D-Structs hit Dozer and yellow Trux found himself close to the T-Trux and Ankylodump.

"_Ohh_, what a bummer," when Dozer gave him a look Ton-Ton added, "Well, for him, Dozer-Dude!" D-Structs knocked Skya over and went for Ton-Ton, Ty noticed this and hit the T-Trux with his tail, pushing him in the rock wall. A couple of rocks fell on a dark Trux. D-Structs was out of whack due to everything that just happened, but he had to pull it together as quickly as possible; he shook his head and turned to the Trux again. But as he did that, Skya hooked onto one of his guard rails and pulled him, then Dozer and Ton-Ton charged at him, D-Structs managed to stop only one of them, he wasn't even sure which one. Almost everything seemed like a blur right now. He saw Ty charging at him so he swung his body but unfortunately, his tail still felt very sore from the Shockarachnid's bite and damage on it wasn't helping in this situation. Red T-Trux easily escaped his malfunctioning claw and ran into him from the side. There was nothing D-Structs could do to defend himself.

"Alright, that's enough," Julie wrathfully commented. She burst out of her hiding spot and started charging towards Ty as she roared. She got him away from D-Structs by running into the right side of his body and pushing him away. Trux just stood in a great shock.

Julie glanced at D-Structs and her wrath towards those Trux just got even bigger, "If you cowards are done playing this 'four against one' nonsense, how would you like to try to play a bit **fairer** now!" she growled threateningly. D-Structs came next to her, they shared a quick look before they fixed their eyes on Ty's group again, and that glance was worth thousands of words.

"Julie? But, why are you doing this!?" Ty thought and Revvit asked, Xee, who stood next to him just looked away.

"Well, let's say, you guys give out a pretty awful aura once Trux gets to know you," Julie made up a reason and D-Structs looked thankful because of that.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Dozer commented.

"Ty, perhaps we should go. We do not have very positive chances against two T-Trux, even with D-Structs's damage," Revvit stated. After a second T-Trux unwillingly nodded. Trux soon left.

"Well, I guess I was right, they are cowards," Julie's anger seemed to have drastically weakened. When she turned to D-Structs, he immediately kissed her, she didn't reject it.

"You know they could've seen that," Julie reminded him when they pulled away.

"I don't care," D-Structs smiled, Julie cuddled up to him.

"So. Are we going to get that ore or not?" he asked after a minute.

"_Um_. _Duh_, I'm starving! Why did we stop here in the first place?" Julie chuckled.

"I really don't know," D-Structs also smiled. When Julie heard a clinging sound again smile vanished from her face, she wondered why didn't she hear it in the past few minutes.

"You know, forcing those things to be still doesn't solve the problem and it wastes your energy," Julie seriously said.

"No, it doesn't and this is nothing, I'll be fine," D-Structs assured her, he expected some answer from Julie, but she just kept staring at him for a solid minute.

"_Umm_?" D-Structs began to feel uncomfortable.

"_Oh_ sorry, I was expecting you to pass out," she casually explained.

"What?" D-Structs, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Well, the last time you said that was a second before you collapsed in pain, so. Can you blame me?" Julie criticized him.

"I didn't…" D-Structs shut up when Julie gave him a look, "… Fine. Let's go back".

"Already hurts, _huh_?" Julie was glad she convinced him, but she still worried.

"A… little," D-Structs admitted.

Julie rolled her eyes, "Then stop fighting the malfunction, dummy! _Oh_, _hah_, well I guess I found a perfect nickname for you. Dummy!" Julie giggled.

"You will not call me that," D-Structs immediately said.

"Already too late," she said as she sped up.

"Julie! Get back here!" he exclaimed as he went after her.

"Let me think about that. _Hmm_… No!" she smiled.

"Seriously, why are you doing this?" D-Structs shouted after her.

"I am just forcing you to have fun," Julie laughed.

"This isn't fun!" he yelled.

"Alright, how about this, if you catch me, we go to the Lair. Or, maybe you're too slow for that," she said challengingly.

"You got yourself a deal," D-Structs accepted as he sped up. Once he actually started trying to race her it didn't take him long to catch Julie. When he came close enough, he attempted to stop her with his claw, but he forgot it didn't work. Its pincers closed around Julie's tail for a second, long enough to make her stop, but then claw opened again and simply fell off her and on the ground. She turned slowly.

"This was a stupid idea, we have to go back immediately!" Julie stated.

"No - it wasn't - thank you," when D-Structs finished the sentence, his jaws continued opening and closing periodically.

"It's the bite, it's getting worse!" Julie quickly realized what was wrong.

"You - think?" D-Structs spoke with pauses since he was unable to control his mouth.

"Can you speak normally?" Julie asked.

"If I - could - do you - think - I - would - talk - like this?" it took him some time to reply.

"Probably not. Okay, we should get back to the Lair," they started rolling as Julie ordered.

…

"Skrap-It!" Julie yelled.

"What is it this time _twitch_?" Skrap-It asked, irritated. He shut up when he saw D-Structs behind her, first he noticed his mouth constantly moving up and down and then he realized the same was happening with his claw.

"D-Structs, what happened?" Tool exclaimed as he came to the T-Trux.

"Shocka - rachnids," Trux replied.

"Can you fix him?" guilt and concern could be felt in Julie's voice.

"I am sorry, but, no, I _twitch _can't," Skrap-It replied.

"There must be something you can do, he's in terrible shape!" D-Structs gave Julie a look after that statement, "What? You are".

"And how come nothing is wrong with you?" Skrap-It suspiciously asked Julie.

"I got lucky. Most of them went for D-Structs, and I couldn't get them all off of him in time," Julie sadly told as she lowered her head. D-Structs came to her and softly pushed her head up with his.

"It's - not - your - fault," he softly said.

"Nice try, but we went to that canyon because of me, and I failed to get you out of trouble," Julie continued.

"But - if it - wasn't for - you - I'd be - bitten - way earlier. And - this is - my fault - just as - much," D-Structs said.

Julie couldn't give up, "But-"

"Please - don't say - anything - it's very - hard to - speak - like - this," Julie smiled on D-Structs's words.

"Alright," she answered, "Skrap-It, there must be something you can do?"

"Well, I would have to know what has been damaged, _twitch_ but I don't know what could've caused this," Tool explained.

"_Hmm_, but. If I could get someone who'd know to tell us what happened, you will be able to fix him, right?" Julie asked.

"Well, it's possible…" Skrap-It unsurely replied on what D-Structs gave him a look. Julie placed her hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down.

"I think I can go with those chances," she smiled, "I am sure one of Ty's Tools will know what to do here. I noticed one of them often wanders on her own, that's my best chance".

"I don't - want to - rush you - but - can you - hurry?" D-Structs said.

"_Oh _sure, sure, I'll be back before you know it," she quickly kissed him and then rolled out.

…

"There she is!" Julie whispered when she spotted Xee nearby. She came as close as she could and then threw her claw towards the Tool, unfortunately, Xee noticed this and jumped out of the way in the last second.

"Julie, is it?" Xee fearlessly said.

"Yes, although I feel a bit uncomfortable since I don't know your name," Julie replied as he tried to capture her with her claw again. Although Xee dodged it again.

"Xee. What do you want from me?" Reptool asked.

"If I tell you, will you help me?" Julie decided to try a bit more polite approach.

"Help you with what?" Xee asked.

Julie took a deep breath, she knew she needed help sooner than as soon as possible. She didn't have time to force this Tool to help D-Structs so, maybe she should try talking to her, "It's D-Structs, you probably noticed today that he has been-"

"Bitten by a Shockarachnid," Xee finished for her.

"Yes, could you help with that?" Julie asked.

Xee carefully analyzed the look on her face, Julie looked desperate, "Lead the way," Reptool said at last. A big smile appeared on female T-Trux's face…

…

D-Structs lifted his head when he heard the sound of a Trux rolling, he smiled when he saw Julie.

"You - did it," he stated.

"And you doubted me?" Julie asked with a sweet voice.

"Never," D-Structs replied with a thankful look on his face. While those two chattered, Xee climbed on D-Structs. Trux turned his head to the Reptool immediately.

"_Hmm_ both claw' and mouth' mechanisms are malfunctioning, the central plate must've been shocked," Xee said as she jumped on D-Structs's back. She quickly adjusted a few things and clinging finally stopped less than a minute later.

"_Ah_, finally," D-Structs sighed in relief.

Julie looked for Xee, she found her standing on the cave's opening, "Thank you," Tool nodded on her words before she walked out.

"How did you get her to help?" D-Structs asked.

"I asked her and she agreed," Julie explained, D-Structs was very surprised, "Sometimes that's the easiest way," she added as she cuddled up to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Julie smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she continued.

"Thanks to you," D-Structs said as he petted her.

They ate the ore Julie brought later and stood next to the lava pool for a while. Skrap-It stayed with them, but he decided to move in one corner and give them some privacy, he decided not to comment or groan in annoyance every time they'd kiss. He also realized he was getting less and less annoyed in general each time their jaws connected. He was actually kind of happy for **them**, both of them.

T-Trux started kissing a bit more frequently and intensely as time was passing.

"How about, we play a game?" Julie suggested.

"_Mmn_, what kind of game?" D-Structs smiled as he slowly elevated his head while leaning onto her body.

"I'll start. We'll see how long can you resist joining me," she explained as she started kissing him. D-Structs was stunned, she was incredible, he enjoyed every move she'd make, after some time, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. As he did this, Julie pulled away.

"Wow, I'm impressed, I thought you'd do it right away," she chuckled flirtly, "Your turn. Impress me," She didn't have to say it twice, D-Structs went for her jaws, but, he wasn't nearly as good as she was.

"Just checking, have you started yet?" she criticized through a joke, D-Structs moved away.

"You weren't complaining before. What is different?" he asked.

"You figure it out," she said.

D-Structs thought for a second, then he came closer to her and whispered, "I really like you, Julie," his hand tickled between her hydraulics as he spoke. She couldn't resist and kissed him.

"Low blow, D-Structs," she said.

"You never said I can't do that," he smiled, Julie had to admit defeat.

"But, I'm curious. You didn't say that just because of the game, right?" she asked kind of suspiciously.

"You figure it out," he said as he put his head next to hers, Julie just smiled and placed her head on his back. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

**A cute little chapter for you guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Comment, please!**


	7. Problems running deep

*Lair, in the morning*

"Julie, Julie! Wake up!" D-Structs was blandly pushing her as he giggled.

"I really didn't want it to come to this, but from now on, you're forbidden to wake me up ever again," Julie opened her eyes when she was done talking.

"_Ohh_, is that so? And what's going to happen if I do it," D-Structs kept pushing it.

Julie didn't think of anything to say and D-Structs noticed that, "You couldn't let me have that moment, _huh_?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, I really couldn't," D-Structs smiled.

"Please tell me there's at least a reason I am awake this time," Julie asked, a bit annoyed, D-Structs just looked away, smiling guiltily.

"_Huh_, you're the worst…" Julie gasped.

"Now that was rude," D-Structs stated.

"Then prove me wrong and I'll take it back," Julie said as she got into his face.

"I… can't," he looked away and moved away from her.

"D-Structs… What's that supposed to mean?!" she went after him, "What kind of wretched opinion do you exactly have on yourself. _Huh_?"

"You just said it…" D-Structs sighed. Julie's eyes narrowed. She ran into him and pinned him to the way, moving her face to his.

"You are impossible, do you know that?" D-Structs was shocked and confused, "If you think like that of yourself, how do you expect anyone to think differently?!" she added seriously.

"Maybe I don't…" he simply replied.

Julie gaped, she was shocked, "Very well… I'll go get something to eat; **don't** come after me. You've got some thinking to do." she coldly said as she rolled out. D-Structs looked after her, she hasn't even left and he already regretted saying this.

"You know, she **really** likes you _twitch_, but if you want her around, it's about time you start choosing your words better, D-Structs…" Skrap-It commented.

"Since when do you care so much?" D-Structs turned to him.

"Glad you asked. I don't but if I stay quiet _twitch_, I'll somehow be guilty at the end," Skrap-It answered.

"_Hah_, well you got that right," T-Trux mildly smiled as he looked at the opening again.

"So… you're going after her?" Tool shrugged.

"To do what?" D-Structs didn't even bother looking at him.

"_Hmm_, good question, I think you already played all 'I'm sorry' cards _twitch_. Try to improvise, speak from your engine, or something like that," Skrap-It replied.

"That's the worst advice I've ever heard," D-Structs pensively looked at the opening.

"You want to do that anyway, don't you?" Skrap-It was irritated.

"I'm listening to better ideas?" D-Structs said.

"Stay here and _twitch_ don't think about her for a second?" Skrap-It said seriously as he laid on the floor.

"_Yeah_, I can't do that," D-Structs said as he went outside.

Skrap-It pushed his head into the ground, "I'm starting to miss Ty because of them,"

…

"Julie?" D-Structs called her name, she quickly turned and drove to him.

"Before you say anything-" she kissed him.

"What was that for?" D-Structs was confused but he smiled.

"_Oh_, there was a lot of tar all over this ore, I couldn't get it off my jaws. Thanks for the help…" Julie evilly sniggered.

D-Structs's eyes widened as he realized his jaws truly had trouble moving, he used one rock to get tar out, "What is wrong with you!?" he snarled.

"With me!? Nothing, thank you for asking. How about you?" she started arguing, the last word she yelled kept echoing through the canyon in which they were. Soon, the ground started shaking and before two T-Trux knew it, an avalanche started. It was massive, gigantic rocks were continuously falling from above. After realizing they couldn't escape, they tried to smash as many of them as they could with their tails but that was just adding to the growing pile of boulders that now surrounded them. Soon, they were completely buried.

"D-Structs! D-Structs, answer me!" she yelled, "D-Structs…" she was on the verge of tears, "Please… No… he can't be… he isn't," Julie tried to contain tears. She started moving the rocks when she heard a sound. D-Structs managed to get his head on the surface, and as soon as he did it, he started breathing rapidly.

When he caught some breath he called, "Julie! Are you all right?"

"I am coming your way, can you move?" Julie screamed.

"No," D-Structs groaned, she soon got to him and pulled him out of the rubble.

"Are you alright?" she cried out.

"Yes, thank you..." he replied. Julie hugged him, as she did that she felt his body twitched. First, she didn't mind it, but then she noticed a deep scar on the right side of his body, it was going all the way from his arm to his tread.

"Then what is that?" she suspiciously pointed at his wound.

"It's nothing," D-Structs said as he started rolling. Julie went after him and stopped right in front of him.

"Move away, Julie," he rolled his eyes.

"No! You are hurt, admit it!" Julie exclaimed.

...

"Did you hear that?" D-Structs asked.

"Yes…" as Julie replied small pack of Scraptors showed up, four of them. Julie handled two of them easily and moved closer to D-Structs to help him. He sent one of them flying but before he could go for another one, creature launched its claws on him, they both hit his wound, making him cry out in great pain.

"D-Structs!" Julie shouted, mercilessly ripping the Scraptor off of him. Unfortunately, Scraptors quickly regrouped, and they were ready to attack again.

"Can you move?" Julie asked him with a ton of obvious concern in her voice.

"No," D-Structs barely whispered, he was in an unimaginable amount of pain. The entire right side of his body hurt, it was making his right tread completely useless and he wasn't well enough to limp. Julie then turned, she was sick of those creatures, she roared as strong and as loud as she could... Scraptors fearfully ran away. She immediately turned to D-Structs.

"Julie…" was all he could weakly whisper before he collapsed, he couldn't bear all the pain any more. Julie caught his head with hers and drove to the nearest cave…

D-Structs eventually got to his senses some time later. When he opened his eyes he realized Julie was standing nearby.

"How are you feeling?" she asked right away.

"Sore," D-Structs couldn't even get himself to lie in order to weaken her concern.

"Don't move! You can make it even worse," Julie ordered when she noticed he moved a little.

She then came next to him and carefully cuddled up to him, avoiding his wound, "You should rest".

"You too," D-Structs blandly smiled, his body twitched in pain again, instantly changing his expression.

"Don't worry about me, that's gonna take some time to heal. You were lucky, if it was any deeper that would scar…" Julie explained.

"_Yeah_, sure 'lucky'," he said as he made a grimace, Julie noticed it.

"All I say is that it could be worse," Julie tried to be optimistic. D-Structs didn't reply, there was something he wasn't telling her, she knew it.

"D-Structs, be honest, tell me how serious it is!" Julie demanded to know.

"Pretty," he groaned.

"I really can't understand some things. When you're hurt you shouldn't test how long you can take the pain, you won't impress me by acting like it's nothing, just tell me. I am always here for you," she smiled as she moved her head under his. D-Structs smiled and lightly bushed his head against hers. They remained like that and it eventually calmed him. He was relaxed, happy, just because of her one touch, she was bringing him all that, everything he needed and could never find. Julie could provide so easily. It seemed even the pain lessened. He thought it was kinda obvious that pain wouldn't stand a chance against this angelic aura that surrounded her.

He relaxed, suddenly his head felt heavy, he slowly lowered it and it stopped on Julie's back. Within a few minutes, due to the extent of his injury and exhaustion, D-Structs fell asleep. She sighed in relief when she heard his engine humming periodically, it meant he was finally resting.

"It's kind of cute how stubborn he is… my D-Structs," Julie faintly voiced this thought, wearing a lovesick smile on her face. Soon, she let her eyes close as well.

…

Julie woke up two hours later and wished to go out, find some food… but she couldn't force herself to move from D-Structs and risk waking him up. Julie glanced at his scar, it already looked somewhat better since he hasn't moved or hurt himself any further.

About an hour later she felt he moved a little, "D-Structs?" she whispered to check if he's awake.

"_Mmn_… yes?" he still seemed exhausted. When he answered Julie moved away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Feeling any better?" she thoroughly analyzed his body as she asked.

"Yes," Julie could sense he was being honest this time.

"Good. Stay here, I'll get you something to eat," She announced with a sweet voice and even sweeter smile. Still groggy, D-Structs just nodded in response.

Julie soon returned and they ate the ore in silence.

"We should stay here for the night…" Julie suggested.

"Not a bad idea," D-Structs nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"_Hey_, _hey_, _whoa_! I am still mad at you," Julie reminded him.

"Really?" D-Structs smirked as he started caressing her body.

"Yes, also, get up! You still haven't healed entirely," Julie told him. He obeyed her pretty unwillingly.

"I am not mad at you anymore," D-Structs tried to get her to change her mind.

"So what?" Julie asked.

"You could do the same…" D-Structs smiled.

"_Huh_, I don't think so. It takes more than that to get on my good side again, D-Structs," Julie stated sneakily.

"Is that so?" he replied in the same tone.

"Yep!" she said as she got into his face. D-Structs just looked at her for a couple of minutes. Then he turned away from her.

Julie was a bit surprised and disappointed, "I see…" When she put her guard down, he ran into her and pinned her to the wall.

"_Oof_, and what now?" Julie smiled again. D-Structs smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She remained idle for a couple of minutes before she grasped his hydraulics and kissed him back.

"Cunning D-Structs, I'll give you that," Julie mildly smiled, he just smirked and kissed her again, "Okay, okay I'll forget what happened. But this is the last time!" Julie glared at him, biting a bit too hard.

"_Nn_… I'll make it count," D-Structs nervously smiled. She chuckled before pulling him in another kiss…

"_Mmn_… Wait, wait!" Julie got her jaws out of his after some time.

"What is it now?" he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" she gave him a look.

"Sorry. Please, say whatever you want…" D-Structs sarcastically bowed his head.

"Thank you…" Julie strongly disapproved his tone and words, "Are you sure you're alright. I am not sure whether we should do this now," she pensively played with the gear-wheel on his neck as she spoke.

"I'm alright, I promise. Besides, how often do you get the chance to NOT hear Skrap-It's complains about everything," D-Structs smirked, leading her hand away from his throat.

"_Oh_, I **hate **that Tool, he is dreadfully annoying… _Um_,no offense, dear," Julie nervously expected his reaction.

"_Haha_, well you are not entirely wrong," he chuckled.

"Soo… That means we can get rid of him?" Julie said it kind of jokingly even though she was serious.

"_Um_. No," D-Structs's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well, it was worth a try," Julie giggled when she noticed how upset he looked.

"That's not funny," he bit his jaw in disapproval.

"It is from where I am standing," Julie got into his face. D-Structs used the chance and suddenly pushed his jaw in her mouth. He pulled away right away, leaving her stunned.

"Any reason for that?" Julie asked, still slightly shocked.

"You talked too much," D-Structs replied with a mild smile on his face.

"Really? I'll begin to work on that as soon as I-" he interrupted her with another kiss.

"I could get used to this way of learning," Julie whispered, flustered.


End file.
